


Aphrodisiac

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lying propped up against both his and Skye's pillows, Ward's gaze was focused on what he could see of his girlfriend's reflection in the mirror she held as she sat on the end of the bed and applied her make-up. A smile tugged at his lips as he noticed the tip of her tongue poking out from between her lips as she concentrated on applying her mascara. He couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked in that exact moment.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet set some time into the future. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> * * *

Lying propped up against both his and Skye's pillows, Ward's gaze was focused on what he could see of his girlfriend's reflection in the mirror she held as she sat on the end of the bed and applied her make-up. A smile tugged at his lips as he noticed the tip of her tongue poking out from between her lips as she concentrated on applying her mascara. He couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked in that exact moment. 

“Stop it!” she told him. 

“Stop what?” he asked, her voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Staring. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to do it?”

“Nope,” he replied, laughing. 

“Whatever,” she said, throwing him a half-smile over her shoulder before turning back to face the mirror. Selecting a nude lipstick from her make-up bag, she was about to slick some on when Ward spoke. 

“Come over here.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “We're already running late as it is and—”

“No, we're not,” he said after glancing at his wristwatch. “We've got time to spare. Come on, come over here.”

Skye hesitated for a moment before setting her make-up bag aside and making her way towards him.

As soon as she was within his reach, Ward made his move and hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed, quickly rolling them over so she was effectively pinned beneath him. 

“Grant, I—”

Sealing his mouth over hers, he kissed her hotly, slipping his tongue between her lips to tangle playfully with her own. “I'm so glad you didn't finish getting dressed yet,” he murmured huskily, his fingers toying with the lacy edge of her bra. 

When he began suckling on his favorite spot at the base of her neck, Skye quickly interjected. “Don't you dare give me any more hickeys. That last one's only just disappeared.” She swatted his bicep when she felt him laugh against her skin. “It's not funny!”

“I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, you really sound it.” 

“I am, I promise. It's just... I can't help wanting everyone to know you're my girl.”

Her heart melted at his words, even if the act of him wanting to mark her did seem... well, a little prehistoric. Slowly brushing her fingers through his thick dark hair, she quietly asked, “Is that what I am?”

Kissing his way up her throat, he then captured her lips and kissed her hard; his thumb caressing her cheek. “Yes, but I think you already knew that,” he told her long moments later when he drew back. 

Skye felt her cheeks heat up at the intense way he was looking at her but she didn't avert her gaze. Instead, she found herself saying what had been on the tip of her tongue for several weeks now. “I love you, Ward.”

His heart was racing wildly in his chest at hearing her say those three words. “Really?”

“Yes,” she stated simply. 

“You want to know a secret?”

“Always,” she replied, softly. Unconsciously, Skye held her breath, silently praying that she hadn't made a mistake by telling him so soon into their newly-established relationship. After everything that had happened over the past couple of years since he had rejoined the team, it was only recently that they had finally admitted that they still had feelings for each other and had started dating. 

“I love you, too.”

Releasing the breath she had been holding, her smile threatened to split her face in half. “Really?” she asked, echoing his own reaction to her declaration.

“Yes.” Lowering his head, Ward nuzzled his nose against hers before sealing his mouth over hers and kissing her once more. He couldn't seem to get enough of her and he had a strong feeling that would never change. 

Skye shivered as he began kissing his way down her body and her fingertips massaged his warm skin, the texture slightly rough due to the scars that marred it. When she felt his hand slip between her back and the mattress, she knew what was coming next but she didn't stop him and, a second later, she felt him unfasten the clasp of her bra. 

Sliding the straps down her arms, Ward peeled the delicate fabric away and discarded it over the side of the bed. Before she could voice any objections, he flashed her a smirk and then ducked his head and sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub and he was rewarded with a breathy sigh. 

“Ward...” she whispered, one hand resting on the back of his neck while the other gripped the comforter that was half hanging off the bed. 

Rubbing the length of his body against hers, he made sure she could feel every inch of him and his smirk deepened. “I wish we could call in sick...” he told her before adding, “... that we could tell them something's come up.”

Her laugh at his choice of words turned into a long, drawn out moan as he rocked his hips into hers and any thought of denying him flew out of the window. “Yeah, me too,” she replied. “It's a bit difficult to do that, though, when we live in the same place that we work.”

“Wow, I didn't think you'd be on board with that,” he teased, “what with you being so conscientious and all.” 

“Shut up,” she retorted. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she seized his lips and kissed him hungrily, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and letting it explore every nook and cranny. 

Wanting to take full advantage of her capitulation, Ward made fast work of removing the rest of her clothing which consisted of her tight black jeans and the powder blue boy shorts she wore beneath them. “You're so beautiful,” he told her, his eyes roaming all over her petite curvaceous form. 

Once more, Skye felt herself blush. “Hmm, you're not so bad yourself.”

“Thanks,” he said, chuckling. His own laughter soon faded away when he felt her long, slender fingers wrap around his hardened length and begin stroking up and down. His fingers gripped the pillow either side of her head as she continued to work him over and when she placed him at her entrance a moment later, he pushed inside; pausing halfway to watch the chasing expressions on her face. 

“More... please...” Skye begged, hooking her legs over his hips and crossing them at the small of his back. Her heels dug into his butt, urging him to continue. 

Instead of doing what she asked, Ward withdrew until only the tip of his cock was inside her and, again, he paused. 

“Ward.... don't tease me! Please!”

Needing no further encouragement, he thrust into her in one deep stroke and instantly felt her body arch up into him. 

“Fuck, yes!” 

Her expletive combined with the sharp bite of her fingernails digging into his back spurred him on as he began sliding in and out of the tight clutch of her body, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as she clenched her pussy around him on every upstroke. Shifting his position slightly, Ward made sure to rub her clit with the base of his cock on each down-stroke and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed when the sensations seemed to become too strong for her. “You like that?”

“Uh huh... don't stop! Please don't stop!”

Dragging the flat of his tongue along Skye's neck, he felt the erratic beat of her pulse beneath her salty, sweat-slick skin as he continued to make love to her. “God, you feel so damn good,” he murmured, his hips picking up the pace when he felt the tell tale tingle in the base of his spine. He could sense that she, too was teetering on the brink but he wanted her to come first so he doubled his efforts. 

He kneaded her breasts in turn, pinching and tugging her diamond hard nipples, while he sucked hard on her collarbone, determined to leave his mark. Sure, he'd agreed not to mark her neck but he hadn't said anything about not marking other parts of her body and he was going to make the most of that little fact. 

“Harder... please...” Skye pleaded.

Ward did as requested and his hips were almost jack-hammering into her by the time she climaxed a couple of minutes later. The strength of her orgasm triggered his own and within moments he was chanting her name as he spilled himself deep inside of her. 

Collapsing on top of her, his face was turned towards hers and when he'd garnered enough strength to open his eyes, he smiled softly when he saw the contented – and satisfied, even if he said so himself – expression she wore. Brushing an errant brunette curl away from her cheek, he quietly asked, “You okay?”

“Mmm... I'm way better than okay,” she replied. “How 'bout you?”

“I'm great.”

“I'll say,” she quipped, giggling, her fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. 

Ward joined in with her laughter. “I think I'm a bad influence on you.”

Skye shook her head. “You're not... well, except for talking about us cutting work, that is.”

Flashing her a dirty smirk, he said, “That's a shame. I kind of like the thought of corrupting you.”

“Is that so?” she asked, her voice nothing more than a sultry whisper as she raised an eyebrow. 

His eyes slowly fell shut as her mouth found his and they shared a sizzling hot kiss, both of them pouring into it everything they felt for each other. Wrapping his arms around her, he carefully turned them over so that she was now on top and draped all over him. “God, I love you.”

Skye felt her stomach flip-flop at hearing him say those three words again and she beamed at him. “I love you, too... so much.” Settling her thighs either side of his hips, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and watching him spread out before her like a banquet, she unconsciously licked her lips. 

Planting her palms in the center of his chest, she eased herself back and forth along the underside of his cock, feeling herself grow wetter and wetter with every slip-slide movement. 

“Skye...”

Taking his large hands in her own, she laced their fingers together, giving his a gentle squeeze, as their gazes locked and held. Any thoughts of work vanished as they made the most of the remaining time they had left before they were officially on the clock.

Who could have known that exchanging those three words would have been this much of an aphrodisiac. 

_Fin_


End file.
